Singing my heart out
by carefree2008
Summary: Its Karaoke night at Hogwarts. And Harry is getting ready to sing his heart to the one he secretly loves..... (warning - Yaoi)


All the students are chatting away as they await for the show to begin. Its Karaoke night at Hogwarts, and it seems like everyone is showing up. Everyone knows I am singing "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson, but with all the "he" "his" in the lyrics, everyone thinks I am just doing this for a joke. No one knows I'm gay.

There's something I have to say tonight. Something, I have wanted to say, but was to scared to say. I've been keeping a secret for some time now. I'm singing this song to the one I am madly in love with. Hermione? No. Pansy? God no. They're not really my type...

I'm nervous, I hope my singing is good. I've been in chorus when I was younger, and I guess I was pretty good...but now is the time I really need my voice to shine. Using Kelly Clarkson is risky. She has way of a stronger voice than me, I hope I can force my voice to boom out, yet still be good. I *have* to sing. He *has* to know how I really *feel*.

Well, Professor Dumbledore is telling me to go on stage now. I guess Ron is fixing up the music system. Any minute now, I'll here the opening notes, and I walk out. I take a deep breath. But the mike up to my mouth. Here it goes...

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme, I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

If I tried to save it

My heart wall could cave in

It just ain't right, it just ain't right

Oh God...everyone is laughing.. Laughing so hard. Laughing at *me*. Even *he* is laughing. C'mon Draco.. please.. understand..

Oh and I don't know

Don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be believe

Or just a beautiful disaster?

My eyes are starring into his. I think he is seeing what I am saying. At least I pray. I wonder if Kelly realizes I'm using her song. Oh well..

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with

More damage that a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight, hold on tight

His eyes are widening. Yea! He is understand this! He looks at me with confusion, then points to himself. He mouths "Me?" I nod, and his eyes grow bigger. Such beautiful eyes...

Oh 'cause I don't know

Don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on 

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster?

No one is laughing. They all stopped. If it was a joke, I would have stopped long before. Please Draco..understand... I love you ...

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle

Waiting so long,

So long

I see some people realizing... that the reason I didn't change the lyrics from "he" to "her" was because they realized... I am singing for a boy... I'm singing for you Draco...

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough 

And still he's more than I can take

Oh God! He's walking towards the stage... He's on the stage! Oh God... he's so close... What is he going to say? Let it be what I want please...I beg you God...

Oh 'cause I don't know

Don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster?

The ending is coming up.  I guess, I have done a pretty good job so far.

What? He's crying! At least... it looks that way.. Yes. Those tears are falling like rain drops. I can feel some streaming down my cheeks as well. How long have I been crying? Let's hope, pray, My voice doesn't crack. I'm not done yet..

He's beautiful

Such an beautiful disaster

Do I hear clapping? I'm not sure. Is Dumbledore objecting to any of this? Even if he did, I wouldn't care. Right now, I can only see Draco Malfoy. He's so close to me. I can hear our heart beating in the same rhythm like a song. Without even realizing it, I whisper  "I love you Draco.", into the microphone. I hear gasps all around us.

But even so, he takes the microphone from my hand. He pauses before whispering into it...

"I love you too, Harry."

Oh.

My.

God.

There's only one thing I can think of as he kisses me in front of everyone. 

Kelly, I owe you one.

-End-

Idea from story - Karaoke by Lemon-Merengue (basically 99% goes to her.)


End file.
